Want U Back
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Meiko rompe con Kaito, pero... ¿Es lo que realmente desea? ¿Que pasará cuando se entere que tiene un "nuevo novio"? Basado en la canción Want U Back, en la versión de Tiffany Alvord y Dave Days. Regalo del día del amigo para Juli-neechan! Universo alterno


(Meiko P.D.V.)

**No sabía que Kaito tenía esa clase de juegos, pero parece que ahora sí. Quisiera haberlos conocido, así que volveré atrás…**

**Ugh! Parece que has estado saliendo con alguien por la ciudad, pero cuando los vi pensé "¡Parecen una pareja de payasos!"**

**Dime Kaito, ¿recuerdas todas las cosas que hicimos tú y yo? Dime… ¡Porque ahora las haces con ella! ¡Responde! ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que hicimos tú y yo? Y ya me tienes pendiente de ti otra vez…**

**Y ahora la llevas a TODOS los restaurantes que fuimos nosotros y también a TODOS los lugares que fuimos… ¡¿Por qué? Y ahora la llevas a cada uno de los restaurantes, ¡Y ahora me tienes, me tienes de esta forma!**

**Kaito… puedes decir lo que tengas ganas, no me importa una mier-; NADIE más puede tenerte. Quiero volver, quiero volver, ¡Oh si, Meiko Sakine quiere volver con Kaito Shion! **

**Estuve pensando mucho tiempo que estarías llorando, pero ahora me siento una mier- viendo que ya lo has superado. Te quiero de vuelta conmigo, o, dicho más fácil: ¡Quiero volver! Es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero… ¡Quiero volver!**

(Kaito P.D.V.)

**¡¿QUÉ? ¿YO celoso de **_**esa cosa**_** con pelo largo? Realmente, y me estoy asegurando, no lo pensaste bien en ese momento. Y… si lo que me dijiste antes era cierto –'No nuestro no da para más'- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Además… pareciera como si solo le siguieras a todos lados.**

**Meiko querida… ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que hicimos juntos? Si es que si lo haces… ¿Por qué las haces con **_**él**_**? Yo recuerdo todas las cosas que hicimos… ¡Y ahora me tienes pendiente de ti!**

**Y ahora él te lleva a CADA restaurante y a todos los lugares que fuimos… ¡Meiko, vamos! ¿A todos tienen que ir? ¿A cada uno de los restaurantes? Y ahora me tienes, me tienes de esta forma**

**Meiko… ¡Puedes decir lo que tengas ganas! Ya no me importa, no me importa una mier-; ¡Nadie más puede tenerte, Meiko Sakine! Y por eso… ¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Te quiero de vuelta a mi lado! Luego de lo que dijiste, me pase todo el día pensando que llorarías, pero me siento una mier- sabiendo que ya me olvidaste. Pero, igualmente… ¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Shion Kaito quiere volver con su ex-novia! **

**Creí que seguirías siendo mía cuando te di mi beso de despedida…**

(Meiko P.D.V.)

**Y vos ahora estas con ella; ¡Pero yo te tuve primero!**

(Kaito P.D.V.)

**Yo recuerdo TODAS las cosas que hicimos juntos… ¡Y ahora las estás haciendo con él! **

(Meiko P.D.V.)

**Recuerda todas las cosas que hicimos tú y yo… ¡Y ahora las haces con ella!**

(Kaito P.D.V.)

**Recuerdo CADA UNA de las cosas que hicimos juntos… ¡Y ahora las estás haciendo con él! **

Allí estabas vos, con tu "nuevo novio" que, si no estoy mal, su nombre era Gakupo. Estaban comprando unas entradas para una película. Lily, mi "nueva novia" se aferro más a mí, pero no mucho. Ustedes estaban eligiendo la película cuando logré captar tus ojos marrón oscuro. Nos quedamos mirándonos y después…

(Meiko P.D.V.)

**Recuerdo todas las cosas que hicimos tú y yo primero… ¡Me tienes, me tienes de esta forma!**

Ahí estabas vos, con tu "nueva novia", llamada Lily. Elegían una película para ver, pero de repente tus ojos azules me hechizaron, haciendo que me distraiga notablemente de la elección de películas. Disimuladamente pasé mis ojos por tus labios y noté que me estabas diciendo algo, eso era… '-Quiero volver'

(Kaito P.D.V.)

**Nena… ¡Puedes decir quieras! Ya no importa, no me importa una mier-;**

'-_Quiero volver_' Eso te susurré. Repentinamente quitaste tus ojos de los míos y me di cuenta que era para despedirse de ese pelilargo de Gakupo, entonces yo me dirigí a Lily y le dije "Esto no sirve más, me voy" Y nos fuimos los dos juntos, agarrados de la mano.

(Meiko P.D.V.)

**NADIE más puede tenerte. Quiero volver, quiero volver, ¡Oh si, Meiko Sakine quiere volver con Kaito Shion!**

Salimos de allí agarrados de la mano, como en los viejos tiempos. Sonreí y después abrí mi campera hasta la altura del busto, cosa de que se viera mi top rojo y mi corpiño negro que hacían juego. Después de unos segundos de verme enrojeciste y miraste para otro lado, pero no me molesto, porque así sos vos.

(Kaito P.D.V.)

**Quiero volver, quiero volver; ¡Quiero volver!**

Te levanté en mi espalda y te llevé a unas aguas danzantes. Luego de un rato volvimos a _nuestra_ casa. Sonreí. Sabía lo que sucedería, pero eso era maravilloso.

-Meiko, me gusta el nombre Mahō.- Te dije e inmediatamente enrojeciste.

-¡Tonto! Eso no sucederá… ¿o sí?- Me dijo y sonrió. Si, realmente esa iba a ser una noche inolvidable.

...

(Meiko P.D.V.)

-Y… ¿Por qué ese nombre?- Pregunté, pensando en el nombre "Mahō"

-Porque… significa "magia", y eso fue lo que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez.


End file.
